


8. Left out

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sips her tea, lips turned up in a smile as she looks at her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Left out

 

Hermione sips her tea, lips turned up in a smile as she looks at her boys.

Fred and George are asleep, curled up together and snoring. They’re adorable, especially when George rubs his face against Fred’s chest, hand curling over his twins waist. She should be sleeping too, and as soon as she’s graded this last test she’ll join them.

But for now she takes a moment to admire the twins, eyes raking over their bodies. Fred has one arm flung over his face, the muscles there relaxed with sleep but still defined. Lifting boxes all day at the joke shop did have its advantages. Stretched out the way he is, Hermione can see the shape of his ribs, and has a clear view of the tattoo, the red and green tail of a snake that goes across his back, she knows, the head resting across his hipbone.

George whimpers in his sleep, burrowing himself impossibly closer to Fred. Fred is still asleep when he brings a hand up to run through George’s hair and slide between his shoulder blades, soothing his brother. Hermione frowns in sympathy; they’ve all suffered nightmares after the battle, but George ever more so. They’d nearly lost Fred, had held his dying brother in his arms. Hermione remembers seeing him press a kiss to Fred’s lips, small and chaste, before she had rushed over there, brain working to remember a spell that could help keep him alive.

They don’t talk about how Fred and George were together long before she came along. They skirt around the topic, but it’s obvious. Has been since the first time they were together; from the way George caressed his twin, lips and hands touching all the right places to how there was no hesitation when their lips met in a kiss.

Hermione might not be an expert in kisses - she’s kissed exactly five boys in her lifetime - but she could tell that wasn’t their first kiss. Fred had melted the second their lips touched, head tilting to the right reflexively. She’d felt left out for all of thirty seconds before realising how _hot_ it mas, heat pooling in her stomach as she watched them.

“‘Mione,” Fred smacks his lips together, blinking tiredly at her. “Come to bed.”

“Give me ten minutes,” she replies quietly, not wanting to wake George.

“Five,” Fred counters, eyes already starting to shut again.

Hermione presses her lips together tightly so she won’t laugh.

Seven minutes later she’s slipping into the bed, lying on George’s other side. She presses a kiss to George’s head, then Fred’s shoulder and she sleeps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
